Clex brothers
by kidficfan
Summary: Clark JJ named after Jonathan Kent who died in the meteor shower in the pilot lives with his mother Martha, her boyfriend Lionel and Lionels son Lex at the Luthot mansion. AU
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately Jonathan was dead, the crash had broken his neck, she was sobbing her heart out when a child grabbed her hand and smiled at her, he was completely naked, 'Where's you parents, cutie?' she asked, he simply smiled at her and she went into mother hen mode wrapping the child in a blanket and carrying him toward the tracks he had made and back where he had come form until she saw the spaceship. Luckily they were still on Kent family land so all she did was push it into the storm cellar and mad her way back to the child, they looked around and saw another small child this one was wearing clothes, posh clothes and looked in need of a hospital. Without thinking she deposited the small boy into the nearby tractor and picked the other child up too. She drove to the hospital and called for help directing the medical staff to the bald haired clothed child.

As she waited at his bedside with her perfect brown haired child sat on her lap holding the other child s hand, a man staggered in, it was Lionel Luthor, 'My boy, my beautiful baby boy' he whispered in shock, 'who are you?' he asked turning towards Martha and the other boy, 'I...I'm Martha Kent...I found your son lying in a field, I brought him here, this is my son...Jonathan,' she said deciding on the spot to name the child after her late husband.

'Thank You' he said in shocked and handed her a card 'If there is anything I can ever do for you make sure you give me a ring.' With that they departed.

Months after the meteor shower and Martha and Jonathan had had Christmas in their flat above the Talon, Martha had been forced to sell the farm after struggling to juggle work and family. They loved their flat above the Talon which was a derelict cinema owned by Luthorcorp. Lionel was letting it out to her and Jonathan but she had started to struggle and had arranged a meeting with Lionel to discuss a different payment plan, her only money coming in from the sale of the family farm, unable to get a babysitter or even pay a babysitter for her son who cannot speak they would soon be running out of money.

'Martha Kent what a pleasure to meet you, My son Lex is down the hall on the left if you want to drop Jonathan off with him, he would enjoy the company.' Martha did as suggested and returned to the office. 'Martha Kent, what can I do for you today?' Lionel asked. Martha started slowly, 'I have been renting out the apartment above the Talon for a month and a half now and I have been paying for it using the money from the sale of our old farm. That money has run out and until I can find a job I was wondering if I could stop payments, just for a couple of months.'

'Martha, the apartment above the Talon, that place is tiny there is not room to swing a cat in there, and your son lives there too?' Martha nodded 'That is no place to raise a child Martha, I helped you adopt him. Look I have a section of the Luthor mansion where the cooks and cleaners stay you and Jonathan are welcome to stay there for free and will pay you for any cooking or cleaning work which you do.'

That was final and she moved in on the Saturday. The cleaner had two kids of her own so one of them would work whilst the other babysat the three children. The two single mothers got on great and so did the kids.

After another month Martha had moved into the main house and Martha and Lionel were engaged to be married, Lionel had always held her in highest regard and she reminded him deeply of is late wife Lillian. The boys had got on well too and he did find something about Jonathan very intriguing, the way the child would only trust those in their tight nit family. Around others he was the shiest child that anyone had ever met.

Lionel loved the small town life Smallville had to offer and was desperate to relocate back to Metropolis. 'Martha, I want to pose a suggestion to you.' Lionel started as they lay in bed one night. 'I would love to move back to Metropolis, I still have property there and offices which are currently unused, I would love it if you and Jonathan would come with me and Lex to Metropolis.' he finished and Martha burst into a big grin, 'Lionel we would love to come to Metropolis with you, I have missed it terribly ever since I moved out here to live with Jonathan, when are we going?' she asked excitedly, 'Two days from now, is that going to be OK?' he asked 'Sure,' she replied, I'll start packing things tomorrow.' she responded before turning out her bedside night and snuggling into Lionel die with her head on his chest.

'Morning sweetheart' Martha whispered to Jonathan after waking up to find Lionel gone and Jonathan waking up beside her squirming and kicking with the bed covers. He opened her eyes and beamed at her before enveloping her in a hug, Martha kissed the top of his head before lifting him onto her lap. Lex came padding in just as sleepy and confused, since they would be moving in a couple of days Lex was told he did not have to go to school as he would be enrolled in a new school on Monday. 'Lex, morning sweetie, you wanna jump into bed with JJ and I?' she asked, Lex grinned and leapt onto the bed pretending to be a lion to make JJ giggle, he was a great big brother to Joanthan. ' JJ, Lex' Martha started one boy under each one of her arms,looking at them it would be hard to believe that no one them were blood relatives to anyone else lying in that bed.

'Boys me and your father have talked and we have both agreed that the best thing for this family would be to go back to Metrolopolis, to live in a big city, there we can be a whole new family, no funny looks in the streets, and you two will also be able to have a lot more fun, there's a swimming pool at the new apartment and a gym and a playground, and...and a cinema, and theres a huge library full of great books,' she said trying to cheer up the boys who appeared to be against the idea of Smallville. Lex was sad, he loved Smallville, being able to go for miles seeing only but fields, not meeting another person, JJ saw Lex's sullen expression and copied it not really understanding what was going on.

'I guess I 'll get used to it' Lex mumbled trying too cheer up for Martha's sake he smiled and so did J, 'That's the spirit' she said, tickling her boys who squirmed and giggled. 'Right then boys, to breakfast we have a busy day a head of us.' As they all climbed out of the big bed and mad their way down to breakfast. It was a huge feast of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

After breakfast they were all sent to various rooms and Martha left Lex to help JJ pack all his toys whilst she went to pack all of her and Lionels belongings. After a while Lex gotten bored and figured JJ would be fine left on his own to pack up, he had done a good job so far. As Martha went to check on JJ and Lex before lunch she walked into JJ's room to find him sitting on the floor, he had discovered the fun he could have with his paints and he was head to foot naked and blue. So was the floor and some of the walls with hand prints and smudges everywhere.

'LEX' she called angry at the state of her son 'yes Martha' he said as he came around the corner only to be met with the mess. 'Uh oh' he said aloud. 'Yes Uh oh,' Martha was angry that was for sure. 'Lex what part of 'watch your brother' did you not understand?' Martha asked, Lex however answered 'The watch part.' Martha looked at him 'Very funny mister, but ow look at the mess, take your brother into the bathroom and wait there for me.' Martha said as Lex half heartedly held out a hand for Lex only to have the little boy grin and hug him, 'great' he said as he led his brother down the hall towards the family bathroom. As they stood there JJ was getting bored and trying to escape leaving yet more blue paint marks everywhere. Lex lost his temper and screamed at the boy 'JJ, are you stupid, the more you try to get out the worse trouble, WE are gong to be in, why can't you just be normal for a change.' Although JJ was unable to understand the word he understood the sentiment and started bawling with his legs drawn up to his chest and his back against the wall. That was the point where Martha burst in ordered Lex out and went to attend to her sobbing son.

'J sweetie, what's wrong?' she soothed as she stood there in her swimsuit which she wore to bathe her son. He could not explain he haden't said a word in the months since he had entered her life. 'Lara,' he sobbed, Martha was surprised she hadn't met a Lara and neither had JJ,the name had never cropped up anywhere before. How id he know it, she held him and rocked him until he calmed down at which point she filled the huge bath with warm water and bubbles and his favourite bath toys. It took several clean water fills and several hair washes which JJ screeched at each attempt, but finally he looked a lot less blue, although he still had blue paint under his finger nails which just refused to budge, she wrapped him up in a fluffy towel when he got out and dressed him before putting him down for a nap in the lounge where she could keep an eye on him whilst she had lunch with Lex. After Lex had finished eating Martha took their plates away and grabbed his hand sitting opposite him, 'Wanna talk about it?' she asked, he simply shook his head looking down.

She persevered and continued to ask questions about what he had packed which all illicted one word answers. Time was running out JJ would only be asleep for another 45 minutes and she wanted to sort out his problems.'Look Lex, I know there is something wrong, yesterday you would never have left JJ on his own without telling someone and I know you would n''t have shouted at him like that. I'm not angry with you Lex I just wanna know what's going on with you.' Lex gave in, 'I don't wanna start a new school. What if the kids there don't like me, I like living here, I like going on walks in the countryside and spending time with everyone, where Dad doesn't work all hours like he did when we lived in Metropolis before, I never got to spend time with my family like I do now.' Martha suddenly understood, Lex associated Metropolis with his father working all hours and him never getting to see his mother as he was looked after by nanny before they had relocated to Smallville.

'Lex, Lex,' she tilted his head so that she could look him in the eyes. 'Lex I promise you that I will make your father spend time with you if he starts getting caught up in his work, but you, me and JJ we will be there, J doesn't start school for another couple of years yet and I'm going to be looking after him, no nannies all the time, no spending time on your own, I will be there for you forever, never forget that. With that Lex stood up walked around the table and gave her a big hug. Martha pulled him away after a while, 'Right I believe it is time to get your brother up, fed and packed up, you want seconds?' she asked as he nodded loving when Martha let him have cookies while they sat at the table whilst JJ ate after his nap.

When JJ had finished she smiled at her boys.'Right' she started to gain the boys attention. 'I have a great idea, how about we all pack up J's room, then we pack up Lex's room and then my room. That way we can get it done much quicker and we have no more paint accidents.' she said letting JJ and Lex giggle and the mention of paint. After putting their dishes in the sink they headed up to J's room, where the paint had been cleaned of the floor to the best of the cleaners abilities although the walls remained painted.

They spend the majority of the afternoon packing boxes full of their belongings to load up the first moving truck which would leave ahead of them and would meet them there. JJ spent most of the afternoon trying to unpack them and play in empty boxes making them into space ships and racing cars whilst Martha and Lex played small parts in his fantasy games when he dragged them into them. After a tiring day of playing, packing or unpacking in J's case and having fun with one another they had a small dinner with Lionel when he retuned home and sat down in front of the telly. Martha and Lionel sat on the long couch whilst Len and JJ sat on the floor by their feet under a duvet which JJ had insisted on bringing down screaming when Lionel tried to take it upstairs. After a while JJ had fully fallen asleep on Lex and Lex looked set to join him, Lionel suggested bed although Lex insisted he wasn't tired. They all went up to bed, Martha carried JJup and tucked him in kissing him goodnight and Lex was carried up by Lionel who lay him in his bed ad Martha came in and tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, his father was never going to show emotion but he was just glad he had Martha in his life, he was his favourite of all his fathers women after his mothers death.

As they sat in bed Martha asked about what would happen to the cleaners and their kids when they left, 'I thought you might ask me that?'Lionel smiled, I bought them and you a gift,' he said pulling out the keys which read Kent Farm 'I bought your old farm, they can stay there whilst we are in Metropolis and if we need a holiday then we have that place, to stay in and this place as an office. Martha smiled and kissed him. 'Lionel that was so kind of you, I love you you know?' she said for the first time. He smiled back 'I love you too Martha Kent.' the lights were then turned off although sleep was not what was occurring.

The next morning Martha awoke to find herself in the middle of two small bodies, J's small one on top of her and Lex's hairless body both still fast asleep. She was also shocked to find Lionel in-between Lex and the edge of the bed, she gently moved JJ's small form so that he was not likely to fall off and smiled at her family, Lionel rolled over and smiled sleepily at Martha before he started tickling his son and Martha started ticking JJ's, within a short time they were all awake and tackling the big rooms, they tackled each room as a family with JJ still trying to be helpful by slowly unpacking everything and playing in the empty boxes. They were done before lunch and as the second moving truck rolled off Martha put JJ down for a nap and the others started boxing up more rooms and laughing as a family. It was their last day in Smallville before tomorrows move so they agreed that they would spent it together, they picnicked on the hills, shopped in town and gone for walk with their dogs through some of the fields.

JJ had fallen asleep completely tired out from the day before. They had hoped this would happen so had encouraged him to race the dogs, fetch sticks and set him a treasure hunt whilst they had lunch letting him skip his nap time, he had got incredibly cranky and Lex had wondered what was going on but when they had got home Lionel put JJ to bed and had they had a huge dinner with all of Lex's friends from school as his surprise leaving party. Lex loved it and had had a great night. At midnight they had all gone up to bed and slept in their very empty rooms.

The morning came and Martha and Lionel were awakened at 6am with JJ bouncing up and down on their bed with a great big smile on his face. 'Morning JJ,' they grumbled. Martha got up and carried an excitable JJ downstairs where she let him draw at the table before breakfast, they were not going to pack his pencils and paper it was about the only thing that kept him quiet on car journeys.

Slowly each one of the Luthor's had stumbled down the stairs and poured themselves a coffee. Once Lionel had finally woken up and Lex was draining his second coffee Lionel noticed JJ's drawing. 'JJ thats wonderful he commented 'Who is that?' he said pointing to a squiggle which was obviously meant to be JJ. 'AYE AYE' he shouted causing all of them to immediately stop and pay attention, Lionel was dumbstruck and sat watching the child as Lex and Martha stood up and stood behind JJ. 'And this one?' Martha asked pointing to the one with no hair. 'EX' he shouted. She continued 'This one? 'Momma' that was exactly what she wanted to hear, J that's excellent, you can talk well done, Martha praised through tears, Lionel regained his composure and took the drawing again to JJ who was in Martha's arms smiling and giggling whilst she and Lex congratulated him. 'JJ, Whose this?' Lionel asked pointing at the black scribble with long brown hair, 'Dadda' he said as Lionel held JJ in his arms and swung him around smiling hugely.

The family were happy sat in the back of the limo as the left Smallville and headed to their new life in metropolis. JJ sat pointing excitedly out the window shouting their names for the first half of the journey but around the half way mark had fallen asleep of Martha's lap and was now snoozing in her arms as they stepped out of the car into a sea of press who were waiting and walked into their new apartment, Martha deposited J on his new bed pulling the covers over him to let him nap and went to have a look around. They were living in a luxurious apartment with great views over the city and it was equipped with the most fabulous things, one floor was a swimming pool, one was a spa, one was a games room, one was a gym at the top five floors was the Luthorcorp offices and on their two floors they were in the middle of the apartment block one of very few people who actually lived there and most didn't live there full time. A scream woke her from her thoughts, she went to JJ. She then realised her mistake, he ha awoken on his own in a brand new place he had never been before. 'This is our new house JJ' she told him, 'Let's go exploring!' she carried a still sleepy and upset JJ around their new apartment showing him all the different rooms and the views.

He had perked up considerably as Lex came back from the games room, 'Martha, they have play place can I take JJ, please?' Lex asked as Martha nodded JJ grabbed Lex's hand and they went to explore the different floors, Martha began making the place look more homely and started cooking dinner whilst Lionel had gone up to the offices to check on how things had been since he left for Smallville. He was pleased with the success and as he came home he was met with the smell of fresh pies and roast chicken, which she was keeping warm whilst she waited for the boys to come back.

She was surprised when they did, JJ was dripping wet after apparently falling into the swimming pool, it appeared they would have to teach him to swim fast as he had a fascination with the pool, after a thank you to the lifeguard who had saved him and some dry clothes JJ and Martha joined Lex and Lionel sat down to Martha's home cooking which was as excellent as they had remembered.

The next day the papers arrived she and her son were front page news with questions on how long they would last and the story of JJ's adoption, death of her partner in the meteor shows and JJ apparently being a spoiled prince who wore expensive clothes, bathed in baths of diamonds and other ridiculous lies about his temperament and where he had been adopted for, according to the inquisitor, they adopted him from Malawi after hearing that it was what was fashionable and Martha died her hair red to look like the star for Sex in the City. The papers filled with this nonsense everyday.

Over the weeks the family routine had been established and Martha was working part time for her father at the law firm whilst Lex was at school, Lionel would pick Lex up form school which he argued could be done by a nanny but upon Martha's insistence he had done. JJ stayed with Martha all day and when they returned they would venture up to the top floor to collect Lex and they would go swimming in an attempt to ensure that JJ would be safe and not drown in the large swimming pool downstairs.

As Martha took JJ upstairs with her to collect Lex fro their swimming lesson he was prepared in his swim shorts and arm bands, he ran out of the lift towards the receptionist, he stopped when he got there and waited for Martha, 'Hiya Debbie, is Lionel busy at the moment.' Martha! Hang on i'll just check. She looked at the computer and typed furiously before announcing that he was on the phone and would let her know when she could go in, Debbie notice JJ's strange attire, 'Hi JJ, you going swimming?' she asked. 'Uh huh wim, Lex, aye aye, momma, wim, fun' he announced speech still not really all there. 'That sounds exciting,' she said looking at Martha then back at JJ. 'I like the arm bands.' she commented aiming her comment at Martha for letting her son wear nothing but swim gear in December. 'He refused to get dressed and insisted that since we were going swimming, he had to wear his arm bands to collect Lex.' she explained. 'Dadda' he called as he tried to push his way through the office door, Martha managed to restrain him before he had opened the door too much and explained 'Daddy is busy at the moment so if we leave him to it the quicker he will be done and then we can go swimming.' Martha tried to explain although JJ really didn't understand, Lex came out of the office and went to see JJ. 'Lex' he shouted before hugging him, 'Hi fish boy' he joked seeing JJ dressed for swimming, 'Dad says he might be home late, some problem with the plant in Smallville.' Martha looked cross. 'He did say that he has organised a break this weekend, we are going to the Queens mansion in Star City this weekend as a surprise.' he gulped knowing his mistake. 'That's OK Lex I know you didn't mean to. It gives me more chance to go outfit shopping tomorrow anyway.' They were interrupted by JJ's impatience trying to drag them to the elavtor, 'wim, wim, wim now.' he was demanding. 'I think someone wants to go swimming' Lex joked.

The weekend had arrived and they would soon be arriving at the Queens mansion after a less that quiet flight. After take off JJ had looked out the window and had started screaming and crying, shaking with fear, it appeared he was afraid of heights, even after the short drive to the Queens mansion JJ was still screaming into Martha's shoulder. The Luthors were shown to their host and Martha and the Queens were introduced. After another half hour of crying Martha had managed to rock him to sleep and he was asleep on her lap being cooed over by the Queens, the Teagues and the the Swanns, they all had kids around Lex's age. They played together and when JJ woke up still groggy Lex had taken him off to play by the lake which JJ had taken a shine too and the kids had made a game out of keeping him out of the water.

It was at this holiday where Martha and Lionel first discovered that JJ had powers far beyond belief. The older children had been taken out for the day to the beach but JJ was still fascinated with water and with them having to stay for a conference on the Veritas project Lionel had studied all his life they decided to keep him with them. He sat on Martha's lap or coloured for most of the meeting before falling asleep on Lionel. The meeting went quickly, Martha thought it was strange, they believed that a traveller had come through space in the meteor shower and that they had to protect him, momentarily thinking it may be her son, then deciding that was impossible, he just looked far too human she dismissed this though and carried on listening.

After the meeting the families were going into town for dinner and a shopping trip. They could not take JJ and did not want to leave him in a strange place beside a lake, with a nanny he had never met before. They stayed at the mansion and Martha went back to their room to start her beauty regime for their meal out later, Lionel decided to tire JJ out for another nap before they went out so he would be able to stay awake through their evening.

They played tag until JJ ran s fast off towards the woods it was like he had become a blurr, me and Martha immediately went out looking for him, they eventually called out the police when it reached 8 pm and all the kids and adults had been searching for hours. Lex was distraught and so was Martha and Lionel but the parents tried to keep strong for the kids. The police were called although were unable to search throughout the night the resumed the search in the morning with helicopters and heat and motion sensors all over the place.

Eventually at 10:30 the following day JJ was found shivering, tired, hungry and wet. They sorted him out and put him to bed, the evening would be a celebration of the weekend and of JJ's survival. They had been able to reschedule the dinner and they would have it on their final night together, the kids all took naps after their long night as did the parents.

That evening the adults and children got dressed in posh gowns for the ladies and suits for the gentlemen and the children got dressed similarly with the Swanns daughter Patty looking beautiful in her gown. JJ had a lot of help from Martha and had a huge pout on his face at being made to dress smart and not be able to wear his jeans and overalls. He hated his tie and only the bribe of ice cream kept him from throwing a huge fit.

Thankfully they all stayed awake, even JJ and the evening was great fun, they had dinner at an expensive restaurant in Star city and all was going well. The Queens made a toast announcing that it should become a yearly event and announced the next dates for their get together. Then he introduced Lionel to stand up, Martha was unsure why but sure it was just to make a buisness speech or sya thank you to the Queens but what occurred was unexpected. 'Thank you to the Queens for a truly marvellous weekend, we have all had a thoroughly enjoyable weekend here as have all the children. Let's just hope the Teagues can match it next year. I have been thinking about doing this all weekend and today I finally ad the courage after last night's realisation that I would not know what to do with myself if anything happened to either Lex, Martha or JJ. It led me to realise that sometimes life can be too short and that I needed to do this tonight, so here goes nothing', he kneeled down beside Martha much to her surprise and reached into his pocket pulling out a small jewellery bow, he opened it and it contained a ring, 'Martha Clark Kent, would you be my wife?' he asked she nodded immediately and as the table applauded Lex realised he had never been happier, JJ didn't know what was going on and piped up 'Ice cweam now, momma, daddy?' Martha turned and nodded 'yes sweetheart you can have ice cream now.'


	2. Chapter 2

Martha knew that the proposal at the dinner was simply to make it official as when Lionel had first proposed it had been just 5 weeks after first meeting and it had been kept under wraps. Still it was unexpected. Everything had gone back to normal when they had arrived back in Metropolis.

Martha and Jonathan arrived in the elevator Martha tightly gripping her sons hand so he could not run off. 'Debbie, Is Lex ready to go?' Martha asked. 'Hang on...O it appears Lionel and Lex left for home about an hour ago.' Debbie informed Martha who had Jonathan in her arms as he was obviously tired. 'O thank you Debbie, see you tomorrow' Martha said as she and JJ vanished back into the elevator off home. As the floor stopped on their floor Martha carried JJ out and unlocked the apartment, setting Jonathan higher on her hip she walked into the kitchen where she could smell beautiful spaghetti cooking, as she walked in she saw Lex and Lionel with aprons on cooking dinner. 'Well this does make a nice surprise' Martha laughed. 'Well Martha you cook every night so me and Lex thought we could cook tonight for a change.' Lionel smiled as he walked over and kissed her on the lips, Martha deposited JJ on the floor who wasn't sure what to do with himself.

As Jonathan Junior toddled off to probably fall asleep on the couch Martha sat at the counter where Lionel was chopping salad. 'I got some news from my partners in Chicago today,' Lionel started. 'It seems that some of their paperwork needs going over and they need a member of my office staff to go and sort them out, they are offering a lot of money and a weekend in a hotel with a free night of entertainment of their choice as well as a day in a spa,' Martha felt that Lionel was trying to get at something, 'So I packed you a bag booked you a flight and you leave tonight.' He continued with a big smile on his face. Martha however looked horrified, 'Lionel how could you, what about the boys?' she shouted. 'Lex son could you get JJ washed up for dinner for me please?' he asked.

After a hushed discussion before the boys came back into the kitchen Martha had reluctantly agreed to go and now all they had to do was tell the boys. Lex came into the kitchen carrying a sleepy looking JJ who had his fingers in his mouth and eye lids droopy, he had been up most of the night with Lex who were reading Warrior Angel and although Lex could cope it was obvious JJ couldn't. As they started Martha began 'boys, I have something I want to tell you, I am going to Chicago for the weekend, I'm leaving tomorrow and I will be back on Wednesday,' JJ started crying and lay his head in his arms producing heart wrenching sobs. Martha knew it was mostly due to that fact that for some reason he was extremely tired today but she wasn't expecting this. She picked him up and took him up to bed, she pulled off his shoes and trousers and lay him in bed beside her wrapping an arm around him she told him she wouldn't be gone too long and that his Daddy would be looking after him. She then read him a story and left him to sleep in her and Lionel bed.

After dinner she put Lex to bed and then went to say goodbye to Lionel. 'Lionel, I'm going to miss you,' she said 'I want you to promise me something sweetheart, I want you to promise me that you will try not to just palm the boys off to the nanny, spend some time with them, take them out somewhere, take them swimming, just bond with them both, please.' Lionel nodded they shared a tearful hug and a kiss and with that she was gone.

Lionel had really wanted her to have sometime for herself and although he had set this up to give her the opportunity to have that time he now realised he hadn't thought it through, he was left with the full care of the apartment and two boys, one of which was only two and a half. This was going to be hard work. He went to sleep and was awoken by the feeling he was missing something, Lionel was missing JJ. When he went to sleep he was there beside him, panic set in quickly, JJ was Martha's boy she would never forgive him if anything happened to JJ. He pushed the door to Lex's room and found Lex asleep and JJ beside him, he closed the door again and walked back to his room. JJ and Lex giggled as they continued to read warrior angel once Lionel could be heard snoring.

When Lionel awoke he realised he had made two mistakes, one was not changing JJ's diaper last night like Martha suggested and the other was not remembering to set the alarm after all that was Martha's job. It was Friday which meant he had to get Lex and JJ up and dressed, feed them breakfast and drop Lex off at school. He woke up at 8:30 the time they usually leave, he woke the boys up, discovered JJ's diaper was very full and had leaked all over the bed, left Lex to get dressed whilst he changed and dressed JJ. Lionel called Debbie to get them some breakfast from the complexes café, helped Lex get all his books together, dried JJ's tears when he remembered his mother wasn't there, let Debbie in who served bagels to the boys, tried to force feed JJ the bagel, rushed the boys into the car, got JJ strapped into the car seat which was more difficult than he thought, got Lex into school carrying a stressed JJ who kept crying, apologised to the receptionist at Lex's school who insisted she knew what kind of a position he was in being a single parent and having two kids to get ready, one of them being a toddler. By the time that he and JJ returned to the car he was glad the school run was over for the morning and then remembered that he hadn't thought about JJ's care. He looked across and the now smiling boy sat next to him watching cartoons in the limo giggling at the cookie monster, thank God the driver knew what made JJ smile because he didn't have a clue.

When Lionel arrived back at the complex he carried JJ out of the limo, in front of the paparazzi, walked up to his office and turned the television onto the kids shows, had Debbie bring some of his toys up from the apartment along with his blanket and settled him with all these many items whilst he got on with some work. JJ was not in the mood to be dumped though after the first hour of watching television and playing he climbed up onto Lionel s lap and gabbled nonsense at him, 'dadda, ite joobjoob' and when it seemed Lionel did not understand him he got frustrated and banging his fist on the table started shouting 'Dadda, joobjoob, DADDA, JOOBJOOB.' Blast it Martha had never told him what joobjoob mean't what was he supposed to do, his finger fell to the phone ready to dial their nanny, no, he thought he would not give in that easily.

Jonathan was stressed, he was tired, hungry and his mama wasn't there to make it all better, what was worse was his Daddy was seemingly confused by what was coming out of his mouth. Lionel wasn't sure what to do so he gave him to Debbie to see if she could sole the problem whilst he checked his e-mails. One from Martha popped up, it seemed that she had e-mailed him everything he would need to know about looking after their boys. He scrolled down to the page on 'JJ's words.' To his surprise joobjoob was on there it meant thirsty 'he wanted juice' Lionel said to himself. As Debbie brought him back in she said couldn't find the problem and Lionel ordered her to bring JJ some juice in his special cup, which she did and JJ fell asleep straight afterwards, Lionel decided he needed to meet with some of his business partners and whilst JJ was asleep had a meeting.

JJ woke up wet and cold and his Mama wasn't there instead there was a room full of strange men he had never seen before, his face crumpled and he started to cry burying his head under his blanket, 'Cold, cold, cold, wetty' he cried. Lionel frustrated that he could not do anything as simple as have a meeting did the only thing he knew and asked Debbie to remove his son whilst he finished his meeting. She did as asked but being only 21 and never having any contact with children had no clue what to do and did not understand what JJ mean't and he was still hysterical. She sat him on one of the chairs in the waiting room and gave him a drink, she waited until he had drunk it and as his breath was hitching she wiped his tears and tried to calm him down. 'JJ, I can't understand what you say when you're all worked up, can you tell me the problem calmly.' she asked patiently 'COOOOLLLDDDD' he screamed in her face as she was crouched in front of him, his face going red. She told him to take deep breathe until he was just hiccuping and then asked again, 'Lets try without shouting, what is the problem?' she asked, as he took a deep breath. 'Wet, cold' he responded pointing at his lap. 'O' she said simply picking him up and phoning Lionel to inform him she was not willing to do it, the nanny was called and JJ was picked up and taken to another building in Metropolis to be taken care of there.

Lionel left the office after a tiring day at 2:30 picking up Lex and taking him home. On entering the apartment Lex realised his brother should have been with his father. 'Dad, where's JJ?' he asked. 'JJ is at the nanny's place until after dinner. It's just me and you tonight. That was what Lex thought might happen, it had happened often enough when he was little and his father could not cope, JJ was at the nanny's he expected it wouldn't be long until he expected to be following him.

After dinner Lionel and Lex went to pick up JJ who had apparently been sad, mopey and upset all day and she was deeply concerned at his change from a usually happy go lucky boy to so sad he lost his ability to communicate and would not want to be put down. She advised an early night and JJ was almost asleep anyway. Tired from his all day crying.

The weekend was better with Lionel spending time with them in his office whilst he worked, where Lex who was excellent at taking care of his brother could cater for his every need. When they got home the boys went to bed without word and Lionel arranged for JJ to be picked up at 8:30 by the nanny and to be there until Lex gets home from school. At 2:30 Lionel was on his way to pick lex up from school, he decided that he would get a fresh start with his boys and take them swimming apparently JJ was never happier than when he was in the water. After getting Lex they picked a happier JJ up from the nanny who had informed Lionel he had only just stopped crying, she was tired and refused to have him again until his problems were sorted out. Lionel got JJ changed in the Limo and they headed to the pool where they spent an hour 'swimming' Lionel was not impressed at JJ's lack of ability to swim as Martha told him constantly that he was very good, he was less than good, in fact he was awful and simply splashed around in a rubber ring.

Lionel fed the boys and put them to bed 2 hours early falling into bed after a few good quality scotches at midnight. He was then rudely interrupted from sleep at 5:30 by JJ jumping on his bed well awake after he had a full sleep. Lionel however had not and was in a poor mood at having to get up and spend time with this hyperactive child at an ungodly hour of the day. After he woke Lex up he arranged a new nanny to look after JJ and dropped him off after dropping Lex off at school. Martha would not be back until tomorrow so if he left the boys with the new nanny overnight then he could prepare for her return and spend the evening catching up on work in the office. After school Lex was picked up by the nanny, she was new and JJ sat in the car, fast asleep, 'odd' Lex thought 'JJ had his nap time after lunch not at four in the afternoon,' he tried to wake him but he didn't wake up. He panicked 'Isabella, something wrong with JJ, he's not waking up.' he touched his brothers forehead checking for temperature like his mother used to do to him, it came away wet, JJ was feverish and his forehead was burning hot. 'Isabella, we need to go home, JJ's not well' Lex begged. She turned around and hit him, he became dizzy and was aware of her tying his hands before he became unconscious.

Lionel was just getting ready to leave the office when Martha stormed in demanding to know why he was working so late and where the boys were, he explained they were at the new nannys and she marched him over out to the car and demand that they pick the boys up now, she had come back early because she had missed them and now this, she was appalled. As they got to the nannys the noticed no lights on and when Lionel had forced an entry the place was empty with no sign of life apart from a few of JJ's left behind toys, within minutes the police were called. Martha was in tears and Lionel was helping the police locate his missing boys, within the hour the news stories were full of news of the missing boys and pictures and movie clips taken by paparazzi, interviews from friends, pictures of the nanny, borders had been closed and police stop and checks were set up across the county.

As Lex came to he found himself tied and gagged to the car seat and his brother dripping in sweat, pale and green, breathing was wheezy and he was shivering as if cold as well. He saw that their kidnapper was out of the car and that they were in a service station, he recognised it they were in Smallville, by the mansion. He saw this as his opportunity, he freed his hands then his legs, then un gagged himself. After that he released JJ's seat belt and carried him out of the car in stealth mode staying low to the ground and crouching behind the bushes watching their nanny comeback, look for them then drive down the road. Lex saw his opportunity and carried JJ the short trip through the bushes to the Luthor mansion. When he got there he went to the safe room behind he book shelf his father ad shown him when they moved in and switched on the screens just in time to see their nanny had followed them in and was trying to break into their living room. He rang his father and then pressed the button to trap her in the castle.

Within half an hour Lionel, Martha and the police team had arrived and arrested the nanny, they had been let into the safe room where Lex was deeply concerned about JJ and had put him to bed under the covers to try and stop the shivering but he was getting worse. Martha came in hugged him and then spotted Jonathan. 'No I lost my Jonathan I'm not going to lose you.' she shouted as she hugged him close. She and Lionel tried to rouse JJ but to no avail, he was simply out of it, finally noticing how hot he was the paramedics took him to the hospital and set him up on different IV's and medications before stripping him down and laying him on a cooling blanket to reduce his high fever, they were worried that he could start fitting at any time, their fears were soon confirmed as he started to fit and blood dripped out of his nose, they put him into the recovery position before deciding they would need a sample to test, as they undid his diaper they noticed a couple green rocks in it they threw everything away and noticed JJ's temperature was starting to go down and he was regaining conciousness, the tests showed no abnormalities and he simply continued to improve with every diaper change and within a couple of hours he had gone from critical to being almost able to go home.

'Momma' JJ whispered as he became aware of his surroundings, 'Hey baby' she answered smiling at him, 'Momma, dadda?' he asked. 'He's not here at the moment sweetheart, you go back to sleep hopefully when you wake up you will be back in your own bed.' she smiled as he blinked and the fell into sleep again still weak. Martha ushered Lex into the room and told him to wait there until she got back, he had been declared fine by the doctors with only a few stitches needed and was now watching his brother who had been only an hour ago hooked up to so many different machines it was scary ad was now attached to only a few and looked hot but much better than he had in Isabella's car. Martha walked in and with the help of the nurse had detached JJ from all the machines and wrapped him up in a blanket and she was carrying him away beckoning silently for him to follow, as they stepped outside the hospital cameras snapped and they were blinded, JJ woke up moaned, cried and screamed before their car pulled up and all three of them got in, Lex had no clue as to where they were going or where his father was but he was sure this was not good, Martha looked angry.

As the car stopped Lex knew where they were, they were at the old Kent farm, where their cleaners lived, Martha carried JJ out of the car and Lex followed into the house where the staff had prepared them a feast on the table and a huge air bed and made up sofa. Lex and Martha ate their dinner in silence until Lex broke it. 'Martha? Where's my Dad?' he asked, Martha put down her fork and started washing it up in the sink nearby. 'Lex, your father has gone back to Metropolis, I told him before I left that he was not to leave you two with nanny's I knew JJ wouldn't like it and I knew that any number of people would want to take advantage of you boys, and look what happened, JJ ended up in a critical condition in hospital and if you hadn't acted so quickly you could have both ended up dead. ' Martha went on for what seemed like forever about what she had said to his father and that they all needed to avoid contact with Lionel Luthor until he realised what exactly his family meant to him.

Lex understood and kissed Martha goodnight before settling onto the sofa whilst Martha slipped in beside JJ on the air bed.

The morning came and with it arrived the papers, of course their family was front page of every single paper and magazine, claiming Lionel had sold the boys in some claiming child abuse in others and others claiming they had both gone away and left the boys to fend for themselves with only two papers having the correct information about their being a kidnapping, the one picture that reappeared time and time again was her looking shocked holding Lex's hand who looked scared and carrying JJ who was crying, red faced and snot dripping from his little nose. As she turned on the television she caught the morning news with Lionel in front of Luthorcorp, the boys were still asleep so she lowered the volume and listened to his press release. 'As many of you well know by now, last night after entrusting my sons to the care of a nanny whilst I was setting up a surprise for them their nanny fled with them and attempted to harm them, police inform me that her plan was to torture my children in order for me to pay her money to keep them safe. Luckily my son Lex was able to use his Luthor bravery to escape and rescue his younger brother, Jonathan Junior Kent. Any questions?'

Lionel looked sad and remorseful but Martha knew how Lionel worked and this could just simply be an act. The questions could not be heard but she saw Lionel bow his head and then answer 'Both boys are with my fiancée Martha, she has taken them to a safe location where they can begin to recover. Next...Well Lex suffered A large cut to his forehead, a concussion and he had also small cuts and bruises, Jonathan Junior unfortunately suffered some rather more serious injuries, he spent the night in intensive care in a critical condition after being poisoned and suffered several seizures as well as a high temperature, luckily he recovered quickly and is now resting with his mother at a secret location, next... Yes Jonathan Junior has been released from hospital and yes it was against the wishes of the doctors but obviously my fiancée Martha thought it OK.'

Martha knew it was looking bad for her and that Lionel could stitch her up but she had his sons she could make things difficult for him too. Her cell phone rang, it was sky news they wanted a phone interview, she could do that, 'Hello Martha, how are the boys?' the news interviewer asked. 'Lex is absolutely fine, Jonathan Junior is still very tired after his ordeal and has been ordered bed rest for the next couple of weeks but we have our own private doctor here with us and he had all the equipment that if he should relapse which is extremely unlikely he could treat him.' Martha was fighting back. 'Where are you then?' she asked. Martha thought about this, 'I am unable to disclose my present location due to the safety risk that it may pose to both me and my children but I can tell you that we are being taken care of and both boys are happy and healthy,' Martha wrapped it up soon after that as JJ started to stir and she went to his side to be there for him.

'Momma' he smiled sleepily, 'morning sleepyhead, you hungry?' she asked. He shook his head, 'You gotta eat something' she said as he rolled over grumpily 'How about some milk then?' she asked knowing he needed something. He nodded slightly and snuggled into his blanket whilst Martha filled a baby bottle with milk for her patient, Lex came in from riding a horse with one of the cleaners and seeing JJ awake he strolled over to him and sat down beside him. He was unable to say anything, the only thing in his head was the images of his brother unconscious hooked up to machines having seizures with Martha crying beside him and his father in the hallway upset with doctors buzzing around his little brother trying to lower his temperature.

He left the room as JJ fell asleep again and the sound of a helicopter woke Lex from distant thoughts and he looked up to see his father walking in through the front door towards him. 'Dad' he shouted, Martha heard this and gave JJ his drink before sending Lex to make sure JJ drank the whole thing before going back to sleep. 'Lionel, what do you want?' Martha asked blaming him completely. 'I wanted to apologise to both you and the boys. I was wrong to leave them even if my intentions were good, seeing JJ in hospital last night, it just broke my heart, that was my fault and I could do nothing to change that. I felt completely useless, I bought you and the boys a present though.' He handed an envelope over to Martha which she went to open, but he stopped her. 'Martha open it once I am gone please, then make your decision about whether you accept it, just know that I love you.' With that h turned and left. 'What is it?' Lex asked sitting beside a now sleeping JJ. 'I don't know,' she said opening it before reading the note inside.

_Martha, Lex and Jonathan,_

_I would like to make it up to you for the mistakes I have made,_

_I have booked us two weeks holiday in Spain._

_The tickets are booked for 2am tomorrow morning, _

_I want a fresh start and I hope that this could be that opportunity,_

_I have booked Lex out of school for two weeks anyway for his recovery and have also taken those weeks off work and have told the office I do not been wish to be contacted at this time._

_Please meet me there if there is a chance of us being a family again._

_XXX_

Sure enough inside the envelope was their travel tickets and plans and information on where they were staying. Martha and Lex spent the rest of the afternoon sending requests to Metropolis for what they wanted packed and late in the evening the ventured to the airport in Metropolis. JJ was still asleep and Lex would shortly be joining him, JJ was in his buggy and Lex was walking beside them holding his travel bag full of magazines no doubt. As they checked in Martha was left to keep Lex awake, coffee worked a treat and as time came to check JJ's buggy in she had to give most of the bags to him so that she could carry her sleeping son

After arrival they all loaded into a car and arrived at the hotel quickly and went to bed. It was warm and sunny but none were in the mood and simply wanted to sleep. Martha let them sleep through till the morning where she woke Lex and JJ up, JJ still extremely tired after his hospital visit and travelled down to breakfast, Lex and Martha chatted lots whilst after a few forkfuls JJ was sitting in his buggy looking tired. Martha put Lex to bed and sat up with Lionel on the balcony watching people walking along the beach and teenagers out drinking in the nearby bar. 'Lionel, I want you to promise me something' she began as she received a nod from Lionel to let her know he was listening, 'I want you to promise me that you will bond with the boys over our holiday, I mean really bond with them, I want JJ to have a father figure in his life and Lex needs to reconnect with you. He hasn't felt part of a family since his mother died I know you, I know you don't mean to but if you can't do that then I am taking JJ and moving back to Smallville.' Lionel looked shocked no one had even given him an ultimatem before it usually worked the other way around. He looked at her completely in love with this strong, clever, beautiful women and committed, 'I promise' she smiled and they went to bed to join their boys in dreams of fun in the sun.


End file.
